Pronto dejaré de llorar
by Luzbelita
Summary: ¿Cómo le afeto a Milk la muerte de Goku? ¿Seguira siendo la de antes? ¿Lo superó alguna vez? Oneshoot. EDITADO


_Este fic fue **EDITADO. **Ya que tenía algunos errores que quería arreglar, para que quien lo lea disfrue más de la historia :) Espero haber mejorado, aunque sea, un poco ^^_

* * *

__

Mi primer oneshoot sobre esta pareja, en si sobre el anime, que va dedicado a Saij Clio que me motivo a suibrlo, ya que no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, gracias Saij! Recomiendo su fic! Es muy lindo!xD, ahora que ya publique el primero me veran pronto otra vez.  
Pregunto aca si les gusta la idea¿Estaria bueno hacer como una antologia de oneshoot sobre cualquier personaje? Ustedes elijirian el personaje y el genero y yo lo escribiria, una colección de oneshoots.

Espero sus respuestas :)

Ahora si les dejo el fic!

* * *

La tarde empezaba a caer lentamente en Paozu Yama, desde la ventana de su cocina, Milk podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar, el suave ruido del rio, la brisa acariciando su rostro, haciendo bailar lentamente su pelo, todo era paz y silencio. Por momentos parecía que nadie vivía allí, el silencio era total las veinticuatro horas del día, de vez en cuando se escuchaba como ruidos de plato, pero eran unos minutos solamente, también se la veía colgar la ropa en el jardín. Pero ya no tarareaba alegremente una canción que endulzaba a cualquiera, ahora todo era silencio.

¿Desde cuando Milk no gritaba, tarareaba o se movía de un lado a otro haciendo las tareas de la casa, aunque no hiciera falta porque las había limpiado el día anterior?

Desde que él no la esperaba, Milk ya no se levantaba con la expectativa de que talvez aquel día la guerra se terminaría y Goku volvería a su casa sano y salvo y así podrían estar juntos por siempre. Volver a ver a su querido marido, ver su sonrisa inocente, regañarlo como a un niño pequeño, cocinar una cantidad enorme solo para él, dormir a la noche a su lado sabiendo que al otro día cuando se levantara se vería atrapada por esos fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir tan segura. Ya no se levantaba con la expectativa de volver a verlo, o si estaba con él, con la angustia de que talvez él se volviera a marchar a sus largos entrenamientos.

Ya no se sentía con ganas de vivir, sólo quería reencontrarse con él, volver a sentir su calor, volver a escuchar sus comentarios fuera de lugar o su falta de tacto.

Quería a su _Goku, _a su esposo de vuelta.

Pero eso no pasaría, ya que él había decidido irse al otro mundo a entrenar, abandonando a todos, a sus amigos, sus hijos, a _ella. _Y aunque debería estar enojada, no podía, porque en algún lugar de su corazón siempre supo que algo así pasaría. Al fin y al cabo él era un _saiyajin, _por ende, siempre buscaba la forma de incrementar su poder, al igual que Vegeta, aunque estos dos eran muy diferentes, en ese aspecto eran igual. Siempre buscando la manera de tener más, y más, eso solo lo sentían los _saiyajin_. Ni Gohan y Goten sentían eso, menos ella que era terrícola. En vez de enojarse al elegir el entrenamiento, sólo podía sentir tristeza, tristeza al pensar que aunque esa era su pasión, también lo hacía por ellos, para defenderlos. Era su forma de demostrarle cuánto los quería, su manera de decir "Te quiero".

Una fría lagrima cayó por su rostro.

Esta vez no se la secó ¿Para qué? Si otra volvería a caer y luego otra, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaría llorando en un rincón por su muerte.

La puerta sonó, la morena no atendió, si fuera importante volvería a tocar. La puerta volvió a sonar con más fuerza, alguien estaba del otro lado y parecía ser algo urgente. Milk se secó rápidamente las lagrimas y caminó hacía la puerta abriéndola lentamente, del otro lado se encontraba un hombre muy joven, de pelo azabache que le sonreía dulcemente, pero en sus ojos se notaba preocupación.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Gohan, mirando con preocupación a su mamá.

—Hijo, pasa —dijo Milk, corriéndose de la puerta para que su hijo pasara.

Gohan entró a la casa que estaba exactamente igual que siempre, se sentó en una silla y miró detenidamente como su mamá servía té en dos taza, se sentó en frente a la morena.

—¿Cómo estás, mamá? —preguntó preocupado, Gohan.

Milk sonrió tristemente.

—Como siempre —dijo, acariciando la mano de su hijo.

—Mamá, todos estamos preocupados por ti, debes salir de esta depresión —dijo Gohan con desesperación, estaba cansado de ver a su madre en ese estado, de alguna forma debía reaccionar.

—No deben preocuparse por mi, estaré bien —le aseguró Milk sin soltar su mano.

—¡Claro que nos preocupamos! ¿No ves mamá? ¡Te estas hundiendo! —gritó Gohan fuera de sí, soltándose de la mano de su madre.

Milk, sorprendida ante la reacción de su hijo, intentó acercarse a él.

—No, mamá, aléjate. Dime ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Gohan abatido.

La morena al ver que su hijo se había calmado se acercó a él y con delicadeza acarició su pecho.

—Hijo, tú sabes que Goten, Pan y tú son lo más importante que tengo, pero.. —su voz se quebró, pero siguió de todos modos, necesitaba que él la entendiera—. Goku fue y será siempre el hombre de mi vida, él a su manera ponía orden en mi vida, y ahora siento que mi vida se desestabilizó...

—¡Pero él ya no esta! ¡Todos sufrimos su muerte, pero seguimos adelante! ¡Pero tú... tú pareces haberte atascado! —dijo recobrando su enojo.

—Gohan, entiende que no es fácil para mí superar todo esto, yo me siento demasiado mal, me encantaría irme con él —dijo con dolor.

Al escuchar eso, Gohan sintió su corazón encogerse ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Sintió como las lagrimas intentaban brotar de sus ojos,

—No vuelvas a decir eso ¿Entendiste? —le ordenó Gohan con una firmeza que en verdad no tenía.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Contéstame Gohan! ¡Qué quieres que te diga! —gritó Milk, su voz resonó por toda la casa, hacía meses que no gritaba de aquella forma.

—Quiero que sigas viviendo mamá, que compartas momentos con Pan, Goten, Videl y yo. Mamá, muchas cosas suceden mientras tú te encierras en tu soledad —dijo Gohan.

—Yo vivo por ustedes —dijo Milk empezando a llorar nuevamente.

—Si en verdad lo haces, por favor, ven a visitarnos, hoy comeremos en familia. Invité a Goten, todos vendrán, sólo faltas vos.

El silencio reinó el lugar unos minutos, Milk parecía debatirse sobre qué hacer, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su mente en unos minutos empezó a volar hacía sus recuerdos.

_Cuando de niña lo había conocido y él le había dicho que volvería por ella para que se casaran._

_El día en que peleó contra Goku en el torne de las artes marciales, el mismo día que se comprometieron._

_Su boda con él._

_Cuando había nacido Gohan y se debatían en que nombre poner._

_La alegría que había sentido al ver que su hijo era tan parecido a su padre._

_La angustia que sentía cada vez que se iba._

_La alegría al volver a verlo._

_La nostalgia al entender por qué Goku se empecinaba tanto en poner su vida en riesgo._

_La tristeza cuando le dijeron que ya no volvería._

Todos los momentos pasaban como una película. Todos momentos felices en los que reían mientras comían, ella gritándole como histérica por sus irresponsabilidades, demostrándole su amor. Pero ya no estaban y tendría que vivir con aquello, quería volver a llorar, pero sentía que ya lo había echo demasiado. Estaba cansada de esa situación, había intentado superarlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba llorando. Se le empezaba a hacer rutina vivir así, le parecía común tener esa sensación de angustia y desasosiego. Se había vuelto una masoquista de los recuerdos. Pero ella era una mujer fuerte, y debía seguir siéndolo, y si no era por ella, sería por sus hijos y nieta ¿Hacía cuánto que no compartía un momento alegre con ellos? Parecía que fue hace mil años ¿Tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo? ¿Dónde quedo su vieja personalidad? Ella era una persona valiente y fuerte, que soportó muchas cosas en la vida ¿Por qué esta no?.

_Por que él ya no estaba._

Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para no derramar más lagrimas y sus labios estaban fruncidos. Parecía en una lucha interna, no quería abrir los ojos porque sabría que empezaría a llorar, pero también quería hacerlo para probarse que ya lo había superado, que podía seguir con la vida.

_Si lloraba, la muerte de Goku todavía seguía presente en sí, lastimándola._

_Si no lloraba, habría superado aquello tan terrible que le había sucedido._

Con cuidado, abrió los ojos, veía todo borroso a causa de las lagrimas contenidas, parpadeo con cuidado y una pequeña lagrima cayó por su mejilla, con lo cual sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza.

—_Todavía estas acá, amor._

—¿Qué me dices, mamá? —preguntó despacio Gohan, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Esta bien , te acompañare —dijo Milk despacio, le costaba trabajo decir eso. Pero necesitaba seguir adelante, pronto dejaría de llorar.

Gohan sonrió como un infante al oír aquello y la abrazó dulcemente, su madre hizo una mueca que suponía sería una sonrisa, era igual que su _padre_.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber con un review, que si les gusta o si no, cualquier tipo de critica es aceptada... _

_Gracias a los que la leyeron!_

_Nos vemos!_

_Besos..._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
